When the time comes
by yoruroxy
Summary: HxZ, Hiead in a fight realizes his true feelings toward Zero, YAOI, read and review if ya want more chappies D YA BETTER!
1. When the time comes

When the Time Comes  
  
Always there even if you don't know it.  
  
Leading a happy life... Is that really what you think you are leading? You are an idiot then.  
  
That's why I can't tolerate the sight of you.  
  
That's why I want to wipe that big baka smile off you.  
  
That's why I follow you, why I stalk you, why I need to fight you.  
  
Sometimes it's different though.  
  
Instead of hurting you this way.  
  
Punching you such as I am doing right now.  
  
My fist connects with your skin.  
  
Zero Enna, you have soft skin.  
  
This emotion again! I can feel my face contorting into some comtorted, mosterous version of a human.   
  
Am I human?  
  
Am I anywhere near human??? Once again I hit you. Harder than normal. You grimace. Perhaps you sense the change in adttitude. Perhaps. But I won't allow you nad my emotions to defeat me. Watch me. I will control this- this need to see you. Even if i have to throw away my humanity once again. I cannot allow myself to be beaten.   
  
You don't mind. Your simple brain just can't seem to understand that you are in potentionally dangerous situation.  
  
But perhaps you always knew this when going close to me.   
  
At least everyone knows their limits.   
  
But no.  
  
Not you Zero Enna.   
  
Never you.  
  
My rival.  
  
My equal.  
  
My want.  
  
...  
  
I am faltered by this last thought. It can't be--there should be no reason. What-What's going on? I don't understand. Why aer you looking at me like that?  
  
STOP LOOKING AT ME!   
  
Don't look Enna.  
  
You're confused.   
  
Even though I have stopped moving due to my self discovery I am laughing.   
  
Laughing at your ignorance.   
  
At your stupidity.  
  
And what else can go wrong?  
  
Well.  
  
I feel a smirk on my face.  
  
Even though I am still laughing I walk closer to you.  
  
Can you see it Enna? This gleam in my eyes. You're so confused I've managed to back you into a wall.   
  
And-  
  
I kiss you.  
  
Now this is amusing.  
  
Me being Hiead Gner would never go gentle.  
  
And here you are frozen and then to my profound amazement you're returning the kiss.   
  
This is a new sensation.   
  
Lips crashing against each other. It's a rough sexual play. But I like it this way. Then tounges come out to play battle. You pull back to breathe. I can hear you moan my name. You draw your body close to mine needing more of this new sensation.   
  
Still smiling I draw my nose close to yours needing, wanting, seeking another kiss.   
  
'ZERO?? HIEAD??" You gasp and I crinkle my nose in distatse. An annoyance. 


	2. Confusion

~When the time comes~  
  
A/N: Eheheheheh.. Here's chap 2 for ya! ^__^; I hope you all like this *sweatdrops greatly* and if you just HAPPENED to stumble acros this fic I warn you it's YAOI   
  
READ MY LIPS  
  
Y-A-O-I   
  
which means boy/boy and this is SPECIFICALLY HIEAD/ZERO romance XD;; one of the toughest megami kouhosei pairings might I add...  
  
Ah! Megami-sama! I forgot the disclaimer!!  
  
*ahem*   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own megami kouhosei and if I did there'd be more evidence for hiead/zero D but there's none ;__; so no sueing cuz the most you'll get is a dead moth *poor poor jerry* and plus how would I make money of this crap =_= I should be shot for writing something so pathetic...  
  
  
  
ANYWAYS  
  
now I'd like to thank the great and good people that reviewed! SWEETS FOR ALL OF YOU!! ^_^   
  
PhoenixStar87: Well uh... I dunno if I COULD add a lemon I could TRY but it would probably be horrible =_= If I get more requests for a lemon I'll put one ^_~   
  
silvermyth: THANKIES *watery eyes* thankies for saying that!!! This is my fisrt fic-EVER (all of you have probably noticed =_=) *watery eyes* waaaah ARIGATOU!!! ^_^   
  
Sandkat: Thankies for the suggestions *watery eyes* waah all of are so helpful to me!! thankies~ Sandkat-sensei!!!I'm trying for da longer chappies =_= I hope I do good...  
  
Emman: DUN WORRY!!! *salutes*(Or maybe you should @_@) i'll be sure to put more by the way has anyone ANY idea how to italizations and bolding??? =_=;; i got no idea how to do that... Like i said I'm TRYING for longer chaps the last one was er.. an experiment! YEA! AN EXPERIMENT!! =_=;;;   
  
all of you are probably sick of me by now and want me to return to the fic ^_^;  
  
So here ya go! another (hopefully longer) chappie ((no lemon,gomen!))  
  
(also this chappie is through Zero's POV, sowwie if he is OOC =_=, and is set a bit earlier then the fight with Hiead-also I am so sorry if the first part bores you *bows*)  
  
_Confusion_  
  
Sometimes I wonder why Hiead fights me so constantly. But it's ok, it distupts the usual activities of a day in G.O.A.  
  
1.Wake up  
  
2.Eat  
  
3.Train  
  
4.Train some more  
  
5.Did I already say train?  
  
6.Eat  
  
7.Sleep   
  
  
  
Boring isn't it? I yawn. Great. Just REMEBERING the day makes me want to fall asleep. I decide to go to the square of space they call a room to get some rest.  
  
Anyways back to the chracter named Hiead.   
  
  
  
Hiead of the metallic hair and blood red eyes. Heiad's the bowling ball for the pins of my days... Even that barely made any sense to me. He's a destructive force that changes any thing that he hits. But to me it's a good thing. Hiead's there so I don't change into one of the same plain robotic kids in my classes.   
  
  
  
"...Yes--intructer--the--answer--is--2.5046." HOw...plain...forlorn even. A human robot. I don't want to become that. It would merely chain me down. I do TRY to pay attention in class But it's just so hard to when I can think of better things.   
  
  
  
Such as Hiead. Hiead's the only one that can change my and make each one seem worth to treasure. The different ways to beat him or to stop him form beating me--That's what important. The difference in each day. That's the only thing I can treasure on G.O.A. Mother is already starting to fade away from me...  
  
  
  
I'm thinking about all this as I donw the halls of G.O.A. Sometimes it seems all of G.O.A. are endless white halls.   
  
  
  
I am almost to the room.  
  
  
  
Blood red eyes. I blink. And I see the rest of his face. I sometimes wonder if he can feel ANYTHING other than anger. I can tell he's going to fight me again. Those eyes tell everything he says. When he doesn't speak his eye do it for him. I smile at him. Thank you Hiead to keep me from going mad. But I can't say this out loud. It's too hard me now.   
  
  
  
He starts the fight without need of my permission. Maybe someone in his mind fires the starting gun. I almost laugh at the absurbity of a starting gun in Hiead's head if I wasn't blocking his kicks that is.   
  
  
  
Hiead's kicks are always so quick and precise. I almost missed blocking it. I move in to punch him in the face but he blocks it and punches ME instead. I could feel his finger lingering on my face as well as the impact of my head hitting the wall.  
  
  
  
But what REALLY stops me from hitting back was the look on Hiead's face. He looked as if he was looking at a animal or a VICTIM! This angers me greatly. I know Hiead thinks of me almost to a point of being an equal!  
  
  
  
Then he starts laughing. Laughing! But it's not a happy laugh, what did you except this is HIEAD I'm talking about, it was a hollow one. A kind used only for funerals and such.   
  
  
  
His eyes. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't understand it, perhaps it was an animal instinct kind of thing, but it sent shivers down my spine. A traveling mix of fear and something else... I can't even figure out what I'm feeling as much as I can figure out why Hiead's looking that way.   
  
  
  
He comes closer. And closer. Too close. I'm starting to hate the wall. He has this smirk on his face and his face is so close I can feel his breath on me. Next thing I know he's kissing me. Roughly. I can't help but close my eyes from this new feelings. Damn. I've said once that Hiead made new events happen in my day but I never imagined it like THIS.  
  
And I was getting excited off it. Oh gods. Everything was so hot I could barely breathe. I need air but my body wnated more, my lungs burned and all of my blood rushed to one place. The Hiead wraped his tounge with mine. It felt so GOOD. I need air and I needed it NOW. I manage, somehow though my mind was already in a pleasent faze, to pull back form Hiead's oh so good kiss to breathe. I coudn't help the moan that escaped my throat. I need him. Now. I didn't care anymore. It was all inticts my mind has long shut down.  
  
"ZERO? HIEAD??" Dammit.  
  
BUH BUH BUUM~   
  
ergh that's da 2nd chapter. T_T;;; is it longer now shannon-sensei? 


	3. Intrusion

I DON'T OWN 'EM GODAMMIT!!!! If I did would add so much HxZ hinting it'd be almost pathetic and-*pauses dramatically* OTHER STUFF!!! XDDD NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAA!!! SEE!! IT'S HERE!!!! XD; Yeah…Here's the 3rd chappie for all you NICE, GOOD, KIND, CARING LOVING, and-AWESOME people that reviewed! YOU ALL ROCK! YOSH!!3 *thumbs up* NOW!!! I PRESENT TO YOU!!!  
  
*drum roll* *drum roll abruptly stops* Oh, and I warn you… there's attempted humor in this chapter. *sigh* So forgive me for the joke _;;; I thought it was funny…XD; *drum roll continues*   
  
Intrusion~  
  
Two pairs of eyes dart to the source of their disturbance. One pair of eyes, bluest of oceans, widened at the identity of their intruder.   
  
Erts.  
  
The other pair, the deep malevolent red of blood, narrowed. Hiead growled in his throat, annoyed and frustrated. Zero was, amazingly, shocked beyond words. Erts was trying his hardest to get something out of his mouth. A word, a sentence, a scream, ANYTHING! But he couldn't. Zero, the one who made him feel comfortable, the one who made him feel at ease, was never going to be his.   
  
Hiead had away any chance of Erts to love him, that's what Erts thought at least. Hiead would never understand the sadness that Ert's felt. Once again this was what Ert thought. Hiead of course knew of sadness in the years of his childhood. A child that killed to survive. Sadness he knew of course. He had human emotion then. Perhaps he still does now.   
  
Zero, intoxicated with Hiead's "actions", was still excited. How unfortunate that Erts was still there staring in shock. Zero nudged Hiead's leg for attention.  
  
"Hiead", Zero whispered his breath warm against Hiead's ear, "Can we go take care of this somewhere else?" Hiead merely looks skeptical as if the very idea was unthinkable. "Please Hiea-" Hiead, tired of waiting and annoyances closed the gap between him and Zero. Zero shut his eyes at the soon overpowering tornado of lust swept him away and who was watching or where they were didn't matter or exist.   
  
Hiead's kiss was long and heated, his tongue caressing Zero's lips wanting and needing to explore Zero's mouth. Zero opened his mouth for Hiead gladly wanting and needing to Hiead's tongue to meet his. As tongue met one another, hands traveled over each other's flesh, memorizing every inch of skin but always needing more than the cloth was going to allow. Their mixed body heat becoming almost so hot to where each touch, each caress felt like it would burn. It wasn't enough, no never enough while the small skin bearing uniform of G.O.A. blocked their bodies from becoming one.  
  
"Aaaaa Hiead-let's go, Hiead. No-not-not here-e…" Zero was losing control at quite fast pace. Hiead knowing this all to well, smirked. Erts, long forgotten, was almost in tears. He was sure he had lost Zero and he now thought Zero wouldn't be able to return his feelings. Their feelings were mutual, he didn't even need their minds to confirm this. Perhaps he would have to read Hiead's mind but what lingers in his mind is for Hiead and Hiead only and Erts feared that tight rein Hiead had over his mind.   
  
Erts, realizing neither of the pair wasn't giving him much attention, decided to take this as his chance to run somewhere quiet, A place where he can concentrate on his feelings and what he was going to do. A raspy loud moan coming directly form Zero's throat. Erts winced. Or not do.   
  
Erts slowly stepped away well tried to be exact. One step 'Zero I-I don't want Hiead around you…', two steps, 'I fear losing you, if I leave you-, three steps, 'Wouldn't that mean I've given up on you?', four steps, 'Zero, Zero I don't want to lose, I can still hope but if I leave my hope…' Erts couldn't stop the rush of hopeless sadness of the pit or depression slowly swallowing him. He couldn't stand it anymore and turned to run. To bump right into Clay.   
  
"Erts?" Erts lifted his head to see Clay. Not knowing whether to be sad or joyous at finding Clay. Unfortunately where Clay was wasn't very far from the hall where Hiead and Zero were "busy"…. Erts began to panic. He wanted to help Zero, no matter if he doesn't get Zero, Zero was still his friend and a good one too. 'If Clay saw Zero and Hiead, Ert's had no idea what he would do, his nerves were already screaming at him to just keep on running. He decided to try and distract Clay from seeing the two.  
  
And so Erts…  
  
DID A STRIP TEASE!!! This caused Clay to pass put due to an enormous nosebleed. ::sniggers uncontrollably::  
  
…  
  
Truth be told, Erts would never do such a thing. He was sensible. Erts clutched at his head and started to act as if it hurt badly, he knew Clay had found his EX interesting.. Hopefully that would keep Clay's attention.  
  
"What's wrong Erts? By the ay have you seen-Zero! Hey Zero! Ert's hurting here!" Clay's eyebrows were together into a scowl. "Zero?" Clay could only see Hiead's back and Zero hair so eh had instantly thought they were fighting again one thing he couldn't understand, why so close? "ZERO!!! Hey ZERO! Stop fighting or you'll get points marked off!" Clay statred to run to them hopefully to get them to stop fighting without getting himself hurt.  
  
Zero snapped out of his haze of contentment with Hiead when he had heard Clay's voice.   
  
"Dammit!" Zero looked to Hiead, panicked and senseless. "Hiead, what are we gonna have to do?" The only answer Zero received was a triumphant smirk as Hiead punched Zero in the center of his stomach, successfully drawing the air out of Zero as well as knocking him unconscious. Hiead very pleased with himself, slung Zero over his shoulder and walked off to their shared room down, down, down, the seemingly endless halls of G.O.A.  
  
Clay merely stood there, stupefied. USUALLY Zero wouldn't allow himself to lose at all and mush less like that. Also Hiead USUALLY wouldn't carry Zero over his shoulder like that. All Clay could think of saying was,   
  
"Very interesting."   
  
While a certain blonde telepath cried for the boy he had lost and loved.   
  
A/N: OMG!!! I THINK I MIGHT BE MAKING A PLOT HERE!!! XDD   
  
^_^ That was great fun to write. I think I made Erts OOC too…V_V;;; Eeergh but I overall liked writing this chappie! Fun, fun, fun HieadxZero-ness!!! XDD I MIGHT make a lemon as the nest chappie…  
  
BUT ONLY IF YOU READERS REVIEW!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!! Reviews show people are willing to read my crap and deal with my written trash. SO REVIEW AND VOTE IF YA WANT DA LEMON!!! 


End file.
